Use Me
by MirrorDede
Summary: Liam Lunettes wanted nothing more than to be "useful." But he can't serve two masters. Who will win him: Break or Barma? Join Liam as he seeks the Truth  and encounters Barma in a state of undress more often than he'd like .
1. Chapter 1

_**Liam Lunettes wanted nothing more than to be "useful." Liam x X. Break, Liam x R. Barma. and a bit of Cheryl R.**_

_**Drama/Romance/Humor**_

_**There are going to be four chapters and I'll try to post a new one every day or two. **_

_**Note: I decided to use "Rufus" instead of "Barma" for Rufus Barma's name most of the time, so you wouldn't confuse it with "Break" if you were reading fast.**_

**Use Me: Chapter 1**

"That knowledge-whore Rufus Barma knows more than he's letting on," muttered Xerxes Break, offering Liam Lunettes a piece of candy from a tin, but just as he reached out his hand, Break whisked it up out of his reach.

"I was hoping…" Break continued, "that you might be able to help me get some information from your master Barma…for some caaaandy!" Break grinned and moved the tin back into Liam's reach again.

Liam's faced darkened and he thrust his hands down at his sides.

"Come on Liam," Break sing-songed, "I know you want nothing more than to be useful to people." He put the candy tin up to Liam's nose and Liam looked away, trying not to let Break see the sense of shame clouding his expression. _Why does Break always win? Am I such a pushover? _Liam thought.

Break clasped Liam's hand and held it gently in his for a moment. Liam's cheeks burned with anticipation. Liam closed his eyes, willing himself to disappear, then felt his hand get turned palm side up and a wrapped candy placed inside it.

"I know I can count on you, Liam," Break said reassuringly, closing Liam's fingers around the candy.

Liam opened his eyes and his heart melted at the sincere expression on Break's face, an expression few people had ever seen but him.

"I'll do whatever you ask," said Liam quietly, unwrapping the candy and putting it in his mouth.

"Excellent!" said Break. "So I'd like you to find out from your master Rufus as much as you can about the truth of what happened one-hundred years ago in Sablier. I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes." Break had a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Or else!" squawked Emily, from her station on Break's shoulder.

Liam sighed and pushed up his glasses.

Liam didn't know much about what had happened during the tragedy of Sablier. His dear friend Xerxes Break was hell bent on learning the truth though, and Liam was going to help him, by probing his master Duke Rufus Barma for information. This would not be an easy task, but Liam was willing to do whatever he had to do to get information for Break. He liked being useful to Master Rufus, but he liked being useful to Break even more.

Liam did know some things about Rufus Barma, however. He knew he hated to be hot and sweaty, was always fanning himself, and wore modest clothing only for the sake of public decorum. Whenever he could get away with it, Rufus would strip down to his underwear. On more than one occasion, Liam had found his master in the library, leaning over a musty old text wearing nothing but some ruffle-hemmed drawers.

On every occasion when Liam stumbled upon his master in a state of undress, Rufus would look up warily, raise his eyebrows in surprise and then shake his mane of red hair around himself in an attempt to cover his bony chest and shoulders. Then he would grab his fan and unfold it to its maximum width and hide his blushing face behind it.

Liam was sharper than the average Hare, and knew there must be a way to make use of this information about his master. Luck was with him, as it was a hot August day after he'd finished his morning walk with Xerxes Break. Liam entered the Barma manor and headed straight for the library, expecting to find Rufus amidst the dusty volumes, adding to his endless store of knowledge.

On his way to the library, Liam heard an unexpected splashing sound, coming from the direction of the courtyard. He became concerned that one of the clumsy new maids had fallen into the courtyard fountain, and ducked through the courtyard gate to investigate. He gasped in surprise at the scene that awaited him there.

Rufus Barma was swimming in the fountain, completely nude.

Liam winced at the sight of his rosy buttocks, shining wet in the dappled sunshine. He hid his face in his hands for a moment and gauged whether to stay or flee.

"Need something, Liam?" asked Rufus, surprisingly calm.

Liam looked up and was grateful to see that Rufus had righted himself and only his face and neck were now visible, sticking up from the fountain's pool.

"Oh…I…uh…heard a splash," sputtered Liam, "and was concerned someone might have fallen in the pool."

"Someone has," said Rufus, speech slurred. "I'm glad you came. I'm drunk. Seriously drunk." His eyes rolled up and his head slipped under the water.

Liam realized Rufus had just passed out and could drown. He sprang forward and reached toward his master, but had no choice but to climb into the waist-deep pool, grab his master by the shoulders and haul him out of the water. After a moment of lying face down on the flagstones, Rufus came to and coughed a bunch of times, then rolled over to face Liam, who had never seen his master look more befuddled or vulnerable.

Dripping from the waist down, Liam hastily pulled the cravat from his neck and covered his master's privates with it.

"Thanks," said Rufus. "For everything Liam. I owe you one." He put his hand over his eyes and groaned.

"Not a problem. Uh…but, what's going on, Sir?" asked Liam. "Drinking alcohol this time of day?"

"Oh, Liam, come here…closer…I want to tell you something in confidence," mumbled Rufus.

Liam knelt down and leaned close to the other man's face.

"Every time Cheryl wants to get busy…" Rufus started, "I just can't bring myself to…I mean…I love her but…I just…can't. So sometimes I get drunk…so then I _really_…can't. You know what I mean, don't you, Liam?"

"Uh…" Liam said, blushing. "I have never had a sweetheart, so I'm not sure." _But let's pretend I know what you mean so we don't have to discuss this further, _Liam thought.

"Don't tell Cheryl, okay? What I said," said Rufus, trying to cover his bony shoulders and chest with his stringy wet hair.

"Sure," replied Liam. "Let's get you dressed."

Liam acted as lookout for Rufus who snuck down the hall naked to his dressing room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Rufus was out of his line of vision, and began to plan his next move. _He really owes me one now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Use Me: Chapter 2**

Before Liam had a chance to think of how to best use Rufus's debt to him to get information, Cheryl Rainsworth appeared in the hallway.

"Liam dear," Cheryl said, pushing herself slowly in her wheelchair. "Be a dear and escort me back home, would you?"

The old lady seemed a bit sad and agitated, and Liam had a hunch he knew why, but tried to push what Rufus had told him earlier to the back of his mind.

So Liam pushed Cheryl in her wheelchair out the door and down the garden path, where the brightly colored flowers reminded him of Break's candies. He grew bold, and asked Cheryl,

"What do you know about the tragedy of Sablier?"

"Oh, we learned about that in school when we were children, Liam, but that was just the common claptrap they feed you. Probably not a whit of truth to any of it," sighed Cheryl.

"Well, aside from that," prompted Liam.

"What is it you want to know?" she asked directly.

"Uh…the truth?" Liam said, realizing he wasn't sure he'd know the truth if it licked him in the face.

Cheryl burst out laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her wheelchair.

"Oh, you men are so funny," she said, giggling, when she recovered a bit. "Rufus thinks he can find the truth in books. I beg to differ….lean over Liam, I've got something to tell you in confidence."

Liam leaned in and Cheryl whispered,

"The truth is to be found between the sheets when you are in bed with the one you love the most. The truth…begins with the letter O." And then she burst out laughing again.

Liam found himself short of breath for the rest of the trip to Rainsworth manor, and it wasn't simply from the exertion of pushing the wheelchair.

After returning Cheryl to Rainsworth manor, Liam stopped to see Xerxes Break.

"How's it going, Liam?" Break grinned widely, unwrapping a lollipop.

"Well, I've had a quite a day, but I'm not sure I'm any closer to the truth," Liam said, pushing up his glasses. "To be honest, Xerxes, I am not sure I'd know the truth if I found it."

"Oh, you'll know," said Break confidently. "The truth fits with all the facts. It fits with reality. The truth will set you free!" Break said that last bit with a flourish.

"I'm not sure I know what is real anymore," muttered Liam.

"Oh come on Liam, you're talking like you just got back from the Abyss. You've never even been there, have you?"

Liam shook his head.

Break offered him a lick of his lollipop and Liam accepted, marveling at the warmth of the treat, which had just been inside Break's mouth.

"Cheryl said I'd find the truth between the sheets…with someone I love," Liam burst out. "I'm not sure how to…"

Break burst out laughing.

"Ah, Liam, your naïveté simply charms me!"

Break took Liam by the hand and led him into his bedroom. He stuck the unfinished lollipop to the side of the bedpost, slipped off his boots and pulled Liam into bed with him.

"Wh...what are we doing?" gasped Liam.

"I'm going to show you something so real you won't be able to stand it," Break said, taking Liam's glasses off and placing them on a cake plate next to the bed.

"D…does it start with the letter O?" asked Liam, quivering.

"Hmmm…I'd say it _ends_ with an O…but there's lots of fun to be had before that…" murmured Break, burying his face in Liam's neck.

Liam felt the tingling sensation of the other man's lips on his neck, chin, and chest, and then Break's tongue began dancing ecstatically over his warm, moist skin. Liam was overcome with a blissful feeling.

_Use me_, thought Liam. _Use me anyway you want to._


	3. Chapter 3

**Use Me: Chapter 3**

Liam awoke to sunlight streaming through the window of Xerxes Break's bedroom. He and Break were in bed together, and Liam's thoughts roamed to the previous night. _What the hell? That thing we did…that was reality? Or truth? Or something? It felt kinda nice…oh it was really nice_. Liam smiled, put on his glasses and looked over at Break still sleeping peacefully, a small puddle of drool on the pillow under his mouth. _I would do anything for this man_.

Liam knew he would be missed back at the Barma manor, so he quickly dressed and made his way back there before his dear friend Xerxes awoke.

During the walk he tried to plan out his next move, but he realized with some dismay that his plans never seemed to go as…planned. Something or someone always popped up and needed his help for something or another. _It's a miracle I get any work done at all_, he grumbled to himself, thinking of the mountain of Pandora paperwork that he lived with.

Sure enough, no sooner had he arrived at Barma manor, when Rufus Barma called for him. Liam found Rufus sitting in his study, fanning himself with a giant fan and drinking lukewarm tea, his favorite style.

Rufus cleared his throat.

"Liam, I understand you and Cheryl…spoke yesterday?"

Liam knew Rufus was feeling awkward, by the way he held his fan. Sometimes it pays to know your master.

"Right, we did, but I didn't share what you told me…" started Liam.

"That's good. That's what I wanted to know," said Rufus curtly, and looked as if he were about to dismiss his servant.

Liam seized the opportunity.

"Sir, I was wondering something…" he started.

"Yes?" Rufus fluttered his eyelashes and fan so fast Liam couldn't gauge which was faster.

"About the truth…"

"What truth?"

"Well…uh…"

"The truth varies depending on who you are asking," stated Rufus. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, I gathered that, since I've gotten a different answer from everyone I've asked. What I really wanted…"

"You asked Cheryl about the truth, didn't you?"

"Yes, um…" Liam scratched his head vigorously. "She said something about it being in bed with the one you love…" He looked up at Rufus and winced in anticipation.

Rufus's face was obscured by the fan, except for his eyes, which stared at Liam intently. Liam rubbed his hands nervously, but thought he saw a hint of a smile in Rufus's eyes.

"Oh, Liam, I can show you _that_ sort of truth if you like," Rufus said, putting down the fan and exposing a wide grin that Liam rarely got to see on his master's face. "You know, I've always fancied you…" He got up and leaned across the desk toward Liam, whose glasses started fogging up.

"R…really?" stuttered Liam, unsure of his feelings for the androgynous man in front of him. His master was pretty to look at, but he smelled like mold and mothballs.

True to his expectation, when Rufus came around the desk and embraced Liam, he smelled like a cross between the library and someone's closet.

Rufus kissed Liam on the lips before he had a chance to wonder what his master had in mind. _Well, if we're going to do this..._thought Liam.

"Say…" Liam had a sudden brainstorm. "W—why don't you…we… take a bath?"

"That sounds nice…" Rufus said, grasping Liam by the hand.

A few minutes later, they were in Liam's bathroom, running the bathwater, and arguing about water temperature.

Rufus insisted it had to be cool water, but not "too cool, if you know what I mean." Liam was disinclined to heat the water to warm up the bath, because he didn't want to explain to any other servants in the household why he was heating bathwater at this time of day.

Eventually Rufus decided their body heat would help warm the water, quickly stripped off all his clothes and boldly stepped in to the tub.

_I can't believe I'm taking a bath with Duke Barma_, thought Liam, hands shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt. He took off his trousers, and noticed some dried up spunk on his thigh; his heart pined for his friend Xerxes Break.

Liam had never been more grateful for his nearsightedness as he placed his glasses on a shelf next to his clothing and climbed into the tub with Rufus, who was already up to his waist in bathwater.

"Brrr…" shivered Liam. Rufus slid down the tub and put his arm around Liam, then stroked his cheek with his other hand.

"Your skin is so smooth," said Rufus in admiration, pressing his lips against Liam's.

_Maybe if I do whatever he wants, he'll give me the truth_, thought Liam, submitting to his master's sloppy but impassioned kisses. _Gaaa…even his breath tastes like mothballs. _

_I'm only doing this for you, Xerxes._

It seemed to take hours, but after a bath and a long and languid romp in Liam's bed, Rufus was sated and on the verge of an afterglow nap. Liam hastily dressed as he had no intention of spending the afternoon in bed with his master.

"Can you help me, Sir?" asked Liam, trying not to miss this window of opportunity.

"Anything you want. Oh, and call me Rufus," muttered Rufus. "Just here and now…this is a special moment." He smiled sleepily.

"Indeed," said Liam, "Uh, Rufus, I was wondering if you can help me find out what really happened one-hundred years ago at Sablier. Somehow I think there was more to it than what we're taught in school, and at Pandora."

"You're right," said Rufus, suddenly awake. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked right at Liam.

"Did Kevin…er, Xerxes Break put you up to this?" asked Rufus, point blank.

Liam was startled by the confrontation.

"I thought so," said Rufus, sighing. "That candy-sucking fruitcake" he muttered.

_You mothball-sucking_…Liam thought briefly, then something caught the corner of his eye. Xerxes Break's one red eye peered out from Liam's wardrobe. _How long has he been hiding there? _Liam thought in horror. Break held his finger up to his lips.

Liam took a deep sigh and looked back at his master, reclining in bed.

"Look Sir… uh…Rufus. I think we all deserve the truth…it's not just Break who…"

"No, you don't _all_ deserve the truth!" exclaimed Rufus, sitting upright. "Only those of us who have worked hard…of our own initiative…deserve the truth! Only those of us who have labored many long hours, pouring over books, memorizing facts…" Rufus got out of bed, slipped on his ruffled drawers and started fanning himself while pacing the room. "If you want to know the truth you have to find it for yourself! Each and every person has to find it out themselves."

"So you…won't help me…find the truth?" Liam said, feeling chastised.

Rufus just stared at Liam, blinking fast and fluttering his fan. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the figure in the wardrobe, covering his mouth and trying hard not to laugh at the sight of Duke Barma in his underwear. Hastily, Rufus dressed in his usual finery, and smoothed down his hair as well as he could. Now suitably prepared for the public eye, he boldly strode over to the wardrobe and opened both doors.

Break jumped out and said, "Tada! Lollipop delivery!" He splayed a half-dozen lollipops in his fingers like a hand of cards and offered them to Rufus and Liam.

"So does Liam wear you in his pocket, Wardrobe Man, or do you wear him in _your_ pocket?" inquired Rufus, glaring at both Break and Liam in turn.

"Hmm, does it really matter?" Break said glaring back at Rufus. "It seems like you _wore each other out_ pretty good there in bed…". He looked at Liam. "I didn't realize you were so close to your master, Liam." Liam saw the expression on Break's face go from angry to hurt and then back to angry in the space of one second.

"I... I can explain…later," said Liam, fervently wishing Rufus would go away and he could hold Xerxes in his arms and tell him everything.

"So what are you using my servant for, Break?" asked Rufus, tapping his fan against his fingers.

"Oh, I use _everyone_!" Break said, suddenly grinning. "He's one of my many pawns, that Liam."

Liam suddenly felt like crying.

"So you've been with him, too." Rufus said thoughtfully. "Speaking of pawns, I'd like to challenge you to a game of chess. If I win, you leave Liam alone. And if you win…"

"…then _you_ leave Liam alone," Break finished Rufus's sentence, looking confrontational. "I accept your challenge."

Liam looked up, surprised that Break would name him instead of his cherished wish…_why didn't he ask Rufus for information instead, if he won_? His heart lightened to think that Break might think more highly of him than the precious information he had been seeking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Use Me: Chapter 4**

The three of them – Break, Rufus and Liam – went to Rufus's study and got out the chessboard.

Liam watched in nervous anticipation as Rufus and Break played a game of chess to see who would win the right to be with him. He suddenly realized what a woman must feel like when two men fought over her. _They are fighting over me!_ Liam felt strangely happy about this, but knew he would only truly be happy if it was Break who won. If Break won, then he would never have to share a bed with his mothball-scented master again. But if Rufus won, then he'd be forbidden to see his precious friend Xerxes Break. Liam's emotions were dueling in his stomach and he kept running to the toilet.

Playing white, Break had lost both rooks, a knight, three pawns and his queen. Playing black, Rufus had only lost a bishop, a knight and four pawns.

Liam was a nervous wreck.

"You play well, Dodo bird," remarked Break. "I guess you have a bit of age and experience on me after all, even though you don't look a day over thirty."

"I've read every book on chess there is to read, Red-eyed Ghost," said Rufus blithely.

"And memorized them?" asked Break.

"Of course."

"This is the difference between you and me," commented Break, taking Rufus's rook with his knight. "I just know where to find information and who to ask. There's no sense in memorizing when you can just look it up or ask someone."

"Hrrumph," muttered Rufus. "That's all well and good until the books are destroyed or someone with a lot of knowledge in their head dies."

"Which is why," said Break, not missing a beat, "I sincerely hope you won't die before sharing your knowledge about Sablier with the world."

"You mean 'before sharing my knowledge with _you_," muttered Rufus.

"Not just with me. Because I am not going to live much longer. Share your knowledge with _everyone_, Even those who you don't think deserve it. It could be your legacy," Break said, grinning.

_That's right_, thought Liam. _Break is going to die, probably within the next year_. He adjusted his glassed to wipe away a tear.

"Checkmate," said Rufus, taking Break's last knight.

Liam leaned in to see if it was so, and it was. A nervous drop of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Ah," said Break, standing up and shaking hands with Rufus. "You've made good use of your knowledge, and deserve to keep your man."

Liam was shaking like a leaf.

"What does this mean?" he asked. "I can't talk to Break anymore?"

"Not outside of Pandora business," said Rufus. "It's clear that your association with him is only going to bring you trouble. You should be glad you don't have to pretend to be his friend any more."

"B…but…" Liam fought back tears. "But I _am_ his friend! I can't change that! It's the truth!"

"Ah…so you've found the truth, at last," said Rufus, fanning himself rapidly. "Isn't it great to find the truth out on your own?"

"But that's not the truth about Sablier…" sobbed Liam. "It's just the truth of…how I feel about Xerxes!"

"Ah…but that is also tied to the truth of Sablier," Rufus said. "The truth of Sablier is that so many died because people wanted to protect what was precious to them."

They stood there for a moment…Rufus fanning himself and looking at the other two…Liam trying to quell his sobs…and Break fidgeting with his sleeves and sucking on four lollipops at once.

"Liam, let me ask you this…" said Rufus. "Would you be happier if Break had won instead of me?"

Liam nodded his head, and then looked up cautiously as if he expected to be whacked with his master's fan.

Rufus sighed and looked at Break. "Here I thought earlier you were interrupting us, but something tells me I'm the one who has been interrupting," said Rufus diplomatically. "I don't know what Liam sees in you, but I'm willing to nullify the deal we made, for Liam's sake. A miserable servant can't do his job as well as a happy one."

He looked at Liam, winking. "Besides I do owe you one, after all."

So after a round of friendly back slapping, the three left Rufus's study, and Break offered the other two one of the half-sucked lollipops out of his own mouth. Rufus declined, wrinkling his brow in disgust, while Liam happily accepted a lemon-flavored lollie and placed the still-warm candy in his mouth.

"I've been looking for you, Ruf," said Cheryl Rainsworth, who had just rolled down the hallway.

Liam and Break headed for the door together, while Rufus embraced his girlfriend Cheryl.

"You've been getting some on the side, haven't you, Ruf? I can smell it on you," Cheryl said, whacking Rufus on the head repeatedly with her fan, making his hair stand up in its funny way.

"So that's how his hair got that _ahoge_," muttered Break to Liam, and as soon as they exited the manor, they both burst out laughing.

THE END

_Hoho, maybe that was just a wee bit crack-y, but I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing!_


End file.
